Reunited A Love Story Evolved
by CJ4Eva
Summary: Charlie and Joey are reunited, what will happen after 12 months apart? Will Joey return to Summer Bay for good. A Jarlie fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited- A Love Story Evolved**

**Chapter 1**

Sitting on the beach, a thousand thoughts were swimming through her head. She had come almost every day and sat looking out the sea. There was something about the water lapping up against her feet and the way the sun set. She couldn't imagine life before this.

The image of Joey talking about her love of the beach and boats was very much a fresh one, almost as though she had said it only yesterday.

Ah Joey..... 12 months has passed since she got on the boat saying that it would only be for 3 months and she needed to find a way past the Hugo & Charlie infidelity.

It wasn't supposed to matter, it was just a stupid mistake but Joey left anyway. She couldnt forgive Charlie, and to say she could would only make it worse. Charlie didn't fight for her that day... well... maybe not as much as she should have. She should have told Joey, she shouldn't have gone to work the night before. She should have fought harder.

OH!!!!! Everything was such a mess, Joey hadn't been gone very long and Angelo had come back, and she got all jealous over May and ended up back with Angelo in what could only be descibed as a work convenient relationship.

Now it was all over with Angelo, between the relevation that Ruby was her daughter and being bashed by Hugo in the people smuggling case, it was just too much. Charlie woke up one morning to realise there were only 2 people that mattered in this world and Angelo wasn't one of them. So she told him it was over. This had happened 2 months ago.

Charlie was in a repetitive cycle.... each day led her to the beach again and again, hoping her one true love, her soulmate would return and she could make up for all the pain she had caused.

With her head buried in her knees, crying for what seemed like hours, Charlie hadn't noticed a boat arrive into Summer Bay. It had moored and its crew disembarked.

With her back to the wharf, she was totally oblivious to one beauty walking towards her.....

**Chapter 2**

Joey was petrified of coming back to Summer Bay. No one knew she was returning and every fibre in her being said to stay on the boat, as she had done on several occasions before when she had returned. Such was the beauty of noone knowing you were back but today was different. As the boat had sailed in she saw someone sitting on the sand and as the boat got closer, she realised it was Charlie. She couldn't mistake beauty like that anywhere.

Joey disembarked and parted with the rest of the crew, slowly descending down the beac.

She heard Charlie crying, her head buried in her knees.

For a moment she was hesistant to approach Charlie... what would cause her to be so upset? Has she been like this the entire time she was gone? Almost in a sweep of a second, she had put her bags down and wrapped her arms around Charlie like she had never left.

Charlie didn't hear the footsteps or the bags reaching the sand but her crying stopped as she felt a pair of arms around her. She knew who they belonged to! A smile spread across her face. She whispered...

"Joey, you're back!!!"

**Chapter 3**

Joey couldnt say anything more than a soft "yes" before nuzzling her face into Charlie's neck.

They held onto each other a long time after that. Each of them too scared to break the contact between them, both of them wating to wash away the pain of the last 12 months apart but not knowing where to begin.

Eventually Charlie turned around slowly to find Joeys eyes filled with tears, she wiped them away with her thumbs saying "I'm so sorry... I shouldnt have let you go, I love you, I've never stopped loving you, I'm just so sorry".

Joey looked deep into Charlies eyes, they weren't the same cheeky, lively eyes she had met and fallen in love with. They were lifeless, sad and drained of any happiness.

"Charlie..." she hesitated, unsure of what to say next. "I don't know how long i'm back for but i don't want to spend it talking about the past. Can we focus on today and tomorrow instead?"

"What do you mean? Your family's here, Ruby, Leah, VJ and I are here, we love you. I want you to stay, please? Please!!??"

"I'm going to be honest with you Charlie, this isnt the first time i have come back to Summer Bay. It's the first time i got off the boat since i left you but i have come in several times, i was just unable to step foot off the boats. Today i saw you one the beach, i knew it was you, your beautiful hair flowing in the wind. I was totally mesmerised. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I had to see you", she smiled.

Charlie was in shock. Despite variuos attempts to locate Joey, she was unable to despite having access to police records and information that ordinary citizens didn't have access to. Now she understood why. All that time on a boat meant one thing, no land address. No phone numbers and mobile phones, well they're so easy to swap and change numbers on.

"Come home with me please Joey", she begged, "I want to have your frienship if nothing else. I love you, I'm in love with you. I'll tell you everything of whats gone in my life since you've been gone. I'll hold nothing back if you'll let me. I'm not the same woman you left. I'm certain of one thing first and foremost. You're my soulmate. You're the love of my life and i don't want to let you go ever again. I want to prove to you we belong together. I want to wake up every morning and go to sleep every night with you by my side. I want to make you happy!!!"

Joey was the one who was shellshocked now. Never before had Charlie expressed her love with such confidence. This was a different Charlie, a more confident soul. Maybe this was the turning curve? Maybe this could work? she thought.

"I tell you what...." a smile casting across her face, with a cheekyness in her eyes, "since i have nowhere to stay tonight, we can hang out and you tell me whats been going on in Summer Bay and we'll see where it goes."

Charlie was happy, she couldn't contain her excitment with the thought that Joey was coming home. They could be together at last. All the mistakes of the past could be erased. A new future to be written.

"I'm starving, lets stop by the diner and grab something to eat"

"OK" and with that, they headed towards Charlies car to put Joey's bags back and grab some takeaway.

Joey was a little hesitant going back to the diner. She was afraid of the people she could bump into, like Hugo and Colleen. Her hestitance dissapeared as Charlie grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers through Joeys. This was a more confident, happy Charlie. She wasn't going to shy away from the prying eyes of the small minded people. Her love for Joey was going to be expressed in public with no shame. Or was it? A seed of doubt began to grow.


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the Diner. Nothing had changed, the same familar faces were there serving, Leah and Colleen, as usual in a frenzy from the peak hour rush. Joey's hand started to tremble. She was sure Charlie would let go and flinch, as she had so many months ago before their relationship became known to everyone.

Instead Charlie smiled at her in a reasurring way and tightened her grip, pulling Joey in closer.

"Joey!!! You're back!!!" cried out Leah, rushing in to give her a big hug. "You've been away too long, i hope you're back for a while now??"

For a moment, they let their hands go. Both girls wishing they hadn't.

"I've just come back to dry land today Leah, i'm not sure what's around the corner, how long i'll stay. I suppose it will depend on how things evolve here in the next few days" Joey replied, winking at Charlie.

Charlie didn't flicker, there was no sign of the insecurities that had plagued their relationship in the beginning. Instead she pulled Joey even closer, hugging her and grabbing her hand back. Replying "You think i'm letting you go now, I have too much love to shower you with. I'm not making the same mistake twice" she laughed as she kissed her gently on the cheek.

Joey stood in the Diner totally amazed at the woman standing before her. Charlie had changed so much, Joey couldn't get her head around it. She thought to herself how silly it was of her to have stayed away so long. But then maybe time helped both of them overcome their insecutities and learn from their mistakes. Maybe this time it would be better....

Charlie had ordered their meals and pulled Joey to sit down as they waited for their orders. She had so much to tell Joey, and she was hesitant too. The old saying 'The truth will set you free' was perhaps a good one but will Joey understand all the events of the last 12 months. Would she stay if she knew? Charlie decided there and then in the Diner, she had to be honest to Joey and tell her everything about Angelo and Ruby, she wanted to build this relationship with Joey on a solid base. No more lies. No more untold truths.

"Joey... earth to Joey!!!", Charlie called, waving her hands in front of Joey's face.

"Oh sorry Charlie, I'm just in shock, I'm still recoving from your display of affection right here in public, I just wasn't ready for it" she replied.

Charlie gently reached for Joey's hand and carressed it lightly, "Get used to it Jo, I want to right the wrongs of the past. I want to show you the Love you deserve, the emotions that i should have told when we began our relationship, I want to fulfil your every desire and be a Girlfriend who you're proud of.".... her voice trailed off as Charlie looked into Joey's eyes.... "I love you so much Joey, but I need to tell you some things when we get home, the Diner's not to the most appriopriate place", nodding in Colleen's direction " I just hope you will understand and not leave me again".

Joey was not sure what to make _of 'the things', _ but as she looked into Charlie's eyes, she saw they were honest and loving, they weren't scared or angry. "It's ok Charlie, i want you to tell me the truth, how else can this relationship evolve?"

And so they picked up their takeaway and headed home, fingers intertwined, neither willing to let go of the other.

After dinner and doing the dishes, both girls sat down on the sofa, and Joey asked "Where's Ruby?"

So Charlie began explaining the events of the last 12 months since Joey left. How 17 years ago Charlie was raped and then became pregnant, How Ruby found out about Charlie being her Mum not her sister, the strain of that knowlege forcing her to move in with Irene, Ruby's diabetes and then Angelo. All the details of the relationship were out in the open now. Joey knew everything from the beginning to the end regarding Angelo. Charlie even told of the car accident where Brett hit her and Angelo found out about Joey.

"I want you to know everything Joey, it wouldn't be fair to you, or to us if I didn't tell you. I want to do everything right this time. I've learnt from my mistakes. Please dont leave me!!" Charlie rambled nervously.

Joey was once again in shock, her brain felt like it had information overload, she zoned out as she processed the words 'please dont leave me!!'

"Leave you", she replied "Charlie, all I ever wanted from you was the truth and its taken over 12 months for you to become the Lover i have always wanted. You didn't flinch in public today at the Diner, you have told me events of the past 12 months and more that make my head feel like its going to explode, but I can't leave you, not when you have become so confident and reassured in what you want. I'd be an absolute fool to not stick around and give it another shot!!"

Charlie jumped forward and gave Joey a bear hug "Thankyou... Thankyou... Thankyou..." she repeated as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Tomorrow", Joey continued "I want to find Ruby and talk to her, I know things are tense between you guys but honestly your relationship as sisters was beautiful, the way she stuck up for you when I left and all. I could only imagine how much better it could be if she came home again."

"I dunno... we're on speaking terms most of the time, but as soon as I try to use any form of motherly intervention, she shuts me out" Charlie replied frowning.

"Lets just see what tomorrow brings" Joey said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!...**

The next morning Joey woke up with a sea of thoughts swimming through her head. Ruby, Charlie, Angelo.... last nights 'tell all' by Charlie had left them both tired and emotionally drained.

Joey took a look over her shoulder as she got out of bed, Charlie looked so peaceful. She understood now what Charlie had gone through in the last 12 months since Joey had left Summer Bay. The emotional baggage she carried, never really being able to let it go. Finally last night she confessed to Joey her inner most feelings, secrets that had been carried for so many years until Ruby find out about Charlie really being her Mum not her sister and the strain of that relationship after the confession. Ruby didn't let her back into her life after that, as much as they could Charlie and Ruby had talked, but only on a superficial level. Charlie admitted that Ruby never even allowed the motherly instinct in Charlie to have a chance. She would just block her out completely and not talk to her for weeks on end.

'This has to stop', Joey said to herself. 'I have to find Ruby and find out whats going on, why she wants to have so little to do with Charlie'.

After getting dressed she left a note for Charlie, saying she's gone to find Ruby. She took one last look at Charlie, still asleep and gave her a gentle kiss goodbye.

Joey was not sure where to look for Ruby, whether to go to Irene's first or head to the diner in hope she would catch her at the beach or nearby. The beach was a more appealing walk she thought....

With her feet in the water, Joey admitted to herself she had missed Summer Bay. She shouldn't have stayed away for so long but who would know what would have happened if she returned earlier.

Upon taking in the beautiful sunrise, Joey found herself 2 minutes from the diner when a familiar voice yelled out "Joey!!!! What are you doing here?"

Bombarded with a stack of questions, Joey turned around to face a huge hug from Ruby.

"Geez Rubz, after being away for so long i was expecting you to be angry and upset at me, not happy!!"

"Come on Joey, how can i be angry at you, you left because Charlie did the unthinkable and you guys couldn't work it out. I hold it against Charlie that she slept with Hugo not you. You just protected yourself by leaving...." Ruby replied.

"I'm glad i found you Rubz, I need to talk to you, It's about Charlie actually" Joey cut in, cringing at the thought of Hugo. As much as possible she hadn't given much thought to him but her relationships demise always came back to that night. There was no real way to avoid it.

"I know she's still living at Leahs and she's still working herself to the bone, I have no idea what else is going on..." Ruby replied as her thoughts trailled off.

"I know Rubz, I got back and Charlie was on the beach. I've been living at Leahs place since. She told me what happened with you guys and Angelo. I just want to try and help you sort things out with Charlie. I mean you're her daughter and she's so distraught that she can't be closer to you. You're not letting her in Rubz", Joey reached out and held Ruby's hand, looking into her eyes for some sort of response.

Ruby's eyes were stone cold. "I can't go back there Joey. She lied. She made me believe I was her sister, and then out of the blue, tells me she's my Mum. Then I found out she was raped. I mean, I'm the product of a rape. My own mother didn't have the heart to tell me that or raise me. I mean what was I to think?"

Joey wasn't sure how to comfort Ruby, to change her outlook, instead she pulled Ruby in closer for a hug and told her what Charlie had admitted the night before. How sorry she was that she left Ruby when she was just a newborn and instead of fighting for her, just leaving her own parents to adopt her and raise Ruby as their own. "She wanted to tell you so many times, but it got harder each year that went by. The caesar scar, it was never meant to be found out but she's glad you know now Rubz. The lying and untold secrets are no longer something she has to go to sleep with and worry that it will all come out. It's out in the open. She wants nothing more than to protect you, to love you as she has each day since you were born, as her daughter. She wants you to come home. Rebuild the relationship so to speak."

Ruby was crying into Joey's shoulder, trying to absorb the truth about Charlie and the fact that she had finally opened up and spoken to someone. The cold cop instinct had suddenly dissapeared. In its place, a vulnerable woman had come into view. Ruby shook her head and thought, that can't be. Charlie's too strong to be emotional.

Almost as though Joey had read her thoughts she said, "Rubz, Charlie's not as strong as you think. As a cop she's brave and courageous, she's learnt that since she entered the academy. Her own emotions and self courage, she's still vulnerable like you and me. She's scared of saying or doing the wrong thing and losing you forever.... actually maybe thats why she never really put her heart on the line with me either. She's learning to finally admit what's going on in her heart."

"So you're staying to work it out and be a couple again?" Ruby questioned with a crooked brow.

"I haven't made up my mind yet. The boat i was working on will be leaving in the next couple of days and depending on what is left for me here, will depend on if I stay."

"Come on Joey!! You know Charlz loves you. She just can't admit it!!"

"Actually that's were you're wrong Rubz. I've been in Summer Bay barely 24 hours and she has changed heaps since I left. I'm talking to a different woman. Same body, same gorgeous soul, different emotional set up."

"What on earth are you going on about Joey, emotional set up? What does that mean?"

"I suppose you'll have to come home and find out huh? Now lets go get something to eat. I'm starving and I want to get something for Charlie too. Something tells me her cooking still hasn't improved" Joey and Ruby both burst out laughing and arm in arm strolled to the Diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie woke up that morning, instantly missing Joey's presence. Where was she? Oh no, she thought to herself, have i pushed her away again?

In an instant her hesitation was gone as she read Joey's note. She's gone for a walk, to see about Ruby aswell maybe. Charlie's mind flashbacked to last night, the 'tell all'. Joey had stayed and she hasn't left. A good sign perhaps? Of course it is!! Charlie growled at herself, angry that she had even let such a thought enter her head. Joey's back, she's not leaving this time. Charlie had learnt from her past mistakes.

"I'm not the same woman i was 12 months ago. I'm no longer a mess. I know what i want and that is plainly and simply, my two girls by my side each day. Ruby and Joey- my daughter and my girlfriend. They make my world complete and i have to fight to do this right. I'm not going to stuff up their lives again, or mine!!" She thought to herself.

After contemplating her thoughts, and getting dressed she heard a couple of voices amid howls of laughter. Finishing off the touches to her outfit, she was about to walk out when in bound Joey.

"Oh Charlie!! Good morning Darling, I've bought you some breakfast and a special surprise", she said as she planted a gentle kiss on Charlie's lips.

"To what do i do the honours of a surprise?" Charlie replied as she pulled Joey in closer and continued a longer, deeper kiss, her hands gliding under Joey's top, caressing her body.

"Ah, come out and you will see, anyway breakfast's getting cold", Joey stammered breaking free of Charlie's grip. "Besides we have all day to come back to bed and continue this... your surprise won't be waiting around that long."

"Joey!!!" Charlie cried, following her out of the bedroom "No fair!!"

As Charlie stumbled into the kitchen, desperate to still hold Joey's hand and feel her touch, she quickly released the grip on Joey's fingers and cried out "Rubz, hi!!", reaching out with a big hug.

Ruby returned the hug, both of them not wanting to make the situation unpleasant or uncomfortable for the other.

"Hi Charlie. I hope it's ok i join you and Joey for breakfast?"

"Yeah of course", Charlie replied smiling at Joey with thanks that she managed to convince Ruby to come over.

"How's school?"

"Yeah good. I'm doing the HSC in a couple of months, so it's pretty full on at the moment, but its school. How can anyone say anything great about it?"

"As long as your results are good, you can do anything Rubz."

"Charlz, can we talk about something other than school. It's covered ok." Ruby replied shortly, not sure if she really wanted to continue talking if all they were going to was discuss school and other boring topics.

"Please don't leave Rubz, just tell me what's being on in your life. I haven't seen you in weeks. I just don't want to upset ?" Charlie asked gently, realising she could totally screw things up if she continued to be head strong and maternal. For now, she realised, Ruby's relationship with her was on icy territory and as much as she wanted to change it, she had to tread carefully. Ruby coming over was the first step of many. She didn't want to stuff it all up now.

After enjoying breakfast together, the trio headed out for a walk down by the beach. Along the way they discussed all sorts of things, in the hope each of them would get a better understanding of the others thoughts.

Most importantly to Charlie and Ruby, they managed to finally get some idea of Joey's movements as to how long she would be in Summer Bay. Joey was supposed to be leaving on the next boat out, after it restocked its supplies, but she admitted she wanted to give Charlie a second chance, and so had decided to stay on one condition, that she find another job as soon as possible. She didn't want to be a financial burden to Leah and Charlie again. She had stood on her own two feet since leaving, and she didn't want to lose that independence again, just because she didn't have a job.

Both girls agreed to helping her find work, especially since Alf needed help at Noah's Bar and at the Bait Shop, and he also wanted to get the Blaxland up and running again as the diving side had closed down since Hugo had left town. Joey was optimistic about getting work, she was just hoping that her happiness with Charlie would continue. This relationship needed work and both girls knew it.

As Ruby parted from them to meet up with Annie, she thanked Charlie and Joey for a fun morning telling Charlie "I know you want me to move back in with Leah and you guys. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to do that. I don't want to impose on your relationship with Joey and it's my HSC year. I don't want to stuff that up just cos you and I can't talk things through."

"I understand Rubz. Come home when ever you're ready. Your room's always there for you and I want to be able to catch with you more often, even its just a coffee or bringing you some dinner occasionally. I love you Rubz" Charlie felt tears forming in her eyes, as she gave Ruby a hug goodbye.

"Geez, Charlie, you've become so emotional since i've got back. I'm not sure if i'm used to this new you" Joey laughed, grabbing Charlie's hand to head back home.

"The new me? You don't like? Wait till i get you home Joey Collins. You will see the new me and I'm sure you'll like it" Charlie purred into Joey's ear.

"Will i really? We'll see" Joey giggled as she felt Charlie's hand reach around her waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to keep to the H&A characters in the show, no add ons. Let me know what you think of this next chapter.**

**Please R&R!!**

Joey and Charlie returned to Leah's place among a storm of kisses and uncontrollable urges. As they made their way to Charlie's room, tripping over some furniture, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. All of a sudden, Joey's thoughts froze....

_Oh my God!!! I'm about to make love to Charlie... what if this destroys everything?...all that we have talked about, the commitment to be honest, we could undo it with this one act, and be uncomfortable around each other. OH no, how do i....?_

As if she had read Joey's thoughts, Charlie sat her down on the edge of the bed, neither of them letting go of the other. "Joey , honey, please don't get doubts in your head. I want to make love to you. I want you to trust me that I won't run away. I'll be by your side tomorrow and every day thereafter. I'm not going to run and hide from this feeling inside me. I Sooooo Want You!! I love you. You're my girl and no matter what, I could never be scared around you, to show how i feel. I need you to see that, I'm not the same woman you left behind".

Joey looked into Charlie's eyes, they were so blue, she could swim in them. Every word etched into Joeys brain. She knew then Charlie was speaking from the heart, she could see the love in her eyes, the commitment to this relationship, everything she had wanted from day one before Joey left the Bay.

As she flung her arms around Charlie and showered her with kisses once more, she whispered "I love you too Charlie, I'm sorry I doubted what we had, to think I would give up on a night with you just because i thought it would destroy all we have talked about and our commitment to each other."

Words were no longer necessary, as Charlie removed Joey's singlet, she traced her body with her fingers, giving Joey sensual tingles. As Charlie kissed Joey, she headed down her chest, gently kissing each nipple, continuing down her breast bone towards her stomach, no space on her body left unkisssed, her hand meanwhile had a journey of its own, circling her breasts and continuing to Joey's shorts. Slowly unzipping the shorts, she removed them and the lingerie beneath. Joey didn;t want Charlie to miss out either so she followed with her hand down to Charlie's shorts, a sweet smile on each girls face.

"I want us to achieve together" Joey whispered.

"Sounds perfect" came a short reply from Charlie.

As they reached for each other's sweet spots, they started to tremble, their bodies in sync together. Between gasps they declared their love for each other and after intense carressing they achived the ultimate climax together.

"I love You" they spoke in unison, Joey resting her head on Charlie's chest while Charlie beamed down smile of happiness, thinking to herself _I'm happy, finally the woman of my dreams has returned. This is a new beginning for both of us. Let tomorrow come and bring even more smiles our way._

With that, both girls fell asleep in each others arms, eagerly awaiting what tomorrow shall bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Any ideas are also welcomed in terms of direction of future story lines. I'm focussing on getting Charlie and Joey to open up to each other initially, to learn to trust each other again. Please R&R.**

* * *

The next morning Charlie woke up happy, Joey was still sleeping, her body wrapped around Charlies. The memories of the night before came flooding back. Finally things were back to the way they should have been all this time, Joey back in her arms. Just the way Charlie always wanted, the way she imagined it so many times when Joey was away.

As she leant in to kiss Joey, she didn't mean to wake her up, but those beautiful brown eyes were gazing up at her with a smile. "Hi" Joey chuckled.

"What so funny, Beautiful?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing's funny. I'm happy, I'm just delighted to be by your side this morning this way. So many times when I was out on the boat, I imagined waking up with you by my side. I just could'nt keep you out of my head, despite everything that happened with us. I wanted to be angry at you, I wanted to get you out of my thoughts, but those blue eyes of yours were what I saw every night before I went to sleep and the first thing I saw when I woke up. I suppose that's why I wanted to make this right upon coming back here. Everything in my head was telling me not to but my heart was telling me different. I couldn't deny this love any longer. Now, look, I haven't been back a week yet and we have overcome so much and last night was a sealing of a commitment to you. I'm not turning back now."

Charlie looked deep into Joey's eyes. Joey hadn't really discussed how she felt while she was away. Now Charlie understood why she was given a second chance. She and Joey had both felt the same way, in their hearts. They wanted to find each other to overcome the pain of the last 12 months, she realised Joey had gone through the exact same thing as her. Their hearts remained loyal to each other despite their heads struggling with the separation and reality of their circumstances.

"I'm so sorry Joey, I never meant to hurt you. Your love is all i want and need in my life, you and Ruby by my side. I pledge my love for you right now and if there was a way to do a commitment speech to you with all the trimmings I'd do it here and now", Charlie replied seriously.

"You mean that? Right now?" Joey questioned.

"Yeah, of course. I want you to stay in Summer Bay, I want you to be happy, to find a job which you enjoy, to live together and share a life with Ruby and me. It's what I desire most."

"Actually Charlie, that's something I need to talk to you about. The getting a job bit.... I spoke to Alf and Leah when I was at the Diner the other day with Ruby. There could be some work going at the Bait Shop and Noah's. Alf said with Hugo gone he's got a lot more on his plate and someone with boating knowledge like me would help him out heaps. Leah said I might be able to help at the Diner to fill in a couple of weeks until things take off with Alf."

"Why that's great Jo. As much I'd love to fill my days with you here all the time, I will have to return to work at some point. I put in for some leave just before you came back so you'll have me hanging out with you until the holidays are up."

"Perfect, we better take advantage of this time off then huh? No certainties as to when you'll a holiday next."

"Actually, there was a reason behind me taking the leave. It wasn't really holiday leave."

"It wasn't?" Joey asked, feeling confused.

"At the time I broke it off with Angelo, things were really bad at home and at work. Between the problems with Angelo and Ruby, I tried to escape them by going to work, so I took on more shifts to avoid dealing with Ruby and I tried to work back to back shifts when Angelo wasn't on duty. I was pretty much a machine. I couldn't eat. I wasn't sleeping. I was a wreck. When I was off duty I would just head back into work to do paperwork if Angelo wasn't there. I crashed out a couple of times when I was on duty and the Boss said I need to take stress leave otherwise he would suspend me from the Force. Stress leave kicked in a fortnight ago. I still have 6 weeks to go, in which I have to go to see a counseller and do a variety of medical tests before I go back. "

"Charlie..." Joey gasped in disbelief "I don't understand.. you're the most composed, strong willed woman I know, how did you become so lifeless that there was no balance anymore?"

"Joey, I was so lost, you have to believe me when I say this. I wanted to believe in myself, to be a better Mum to Ruby, a more compassionate and strong willed woman, but when the whole people smuggling case was solved... Hugo was involved. He left me out there to die... I wanted to just see Ruby one more time so I could say sorry. I survived and made it back to dry land, but when I was out there all I could think of was you, and how much I hurt you and that I could never tell you I'm sorry. Each day that passed since I returned to work, it just got worse. My relationship with Angelo, it continued but cracks were forming. There came a point where I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I couldn't be with him anymore. You were the only person on my mind. Then I was ordered to take stress leave, I wasn't talking to anyone any more, I just did my job and came home to sleep. I didn't even eat. Life became so monotonous. Yet each night and each morning, your beautiful eyes were what I saw, then one day it was like a voice went off in my head, like a dream it said _'I'm coming home to you, to my heart I must be true;"...._

Joey had begun to cry as she heard the words _'I'm coming home to you, to my heart I must be true;...._

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, I am so so sorry"

"Hey, what do you have to be sorry for?"Charlie asked as she wiped away Joey's tears.

Joey reached for Charlie's hands, grasping them and lifting them to hold up against her heart, she stunned Charlie "Honey, I said those words about 6 weeks before I came back to Summer Bay. I never intended toget off the boat, but when I saw you on the beach distraught, I said those words again. I suppose my heart knew all along, We were meant to be."

"Oh Joey!!" Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey in an instance. "I love you so much"

"Charlie, are you ok now? I mean you're talking and eating, and Ruby's talking to you, but...??"

"I know, I know... I've been going to counselling, the most important thing is honesty, first and foremost. I've learnt to admit to my feelings no matter how bad they are, or if they hurt someone I love. I can't mend my relationships with the people I love if I'm not honest and tell them how I feel, can I?"

"No you can not, Charlie Buckton. As of this day we're starting to do things differently, a healthy run each morning, followed by breakfast and lots of loving during the day, and the nights... well they can speak for themselves I think. But I want you to promise me one thing Senior Constable" Joey demanded, looking deep into Charlies eyes.

"What's that? Handcuffs at night?" came a cheeky reply.

"No!!! Well???" pondered Joey for a second then "No!! Seriously, I want you to promise me no matter how hard things get for you, I want you to talk to me. I'm not running. I'm here for the long haul Charlie. I want you to remember that. We're in this together now. Forever"

Joey held onto Charlie's hands, intertwining their fingers, kissing each one by one, followed by a long passionate deep kiss that Charlie returned,in between whispering "Promise".


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. Please R&R.

* * *

Joey was taking advantage of the time off that she had left with Charlie. In her thoughts, she realised once work begins for her and Charlie, life would trail a different path. Work always threw a spanner of chaos into their lives. Despite Charlie agreeing to Joey's request to take it easy in the first few months of returning to work, they both realised it would be better for Charlie to take on day shifts initially.

In reality, Charlie's return to work was a lot further away than Joey's so as they sat together each day having breakfast, they crammed in lots of things to do as it was only a matter of time before Alf rang and would say to start at the Bait Shop or Noahs.

Charlie's counselling sessions were proving successful as she made several important modifications in her life. The number one change was to allow Joey and Ruby into her life and be honest about how she was feeling.

For Joey, hearing the truth from Charlie was a welcome change as was no longer the withdrawn, cold cop. Charlie had become more outspoken about her emotions, her future and what she wanted from it and her outlook on life.

For Ruby, however, seeing the new Charlie was a lot more challenging. She had grown up for 16 years of her life, with a woman who kept her emotions private. A poker face as straight as can be. She was the tough one. Ruby honestly believed you couldn't break a woman like Charlie even if you tried.

Yet here in front of her stood a Mother she barely knew, making adjustments to her life that Ruby never imagined possible. Gone was the emotional wall and the straight poker face. In its place, an honest, talking, emotional Charlie.

Ruby had seen the progress Joey and Charlie had made, since Joey returned. There was more crying and apologies from Charlie than she had seen in her entire lifetime.

Ruby often questioned herself _'is it the counselling or Joey's return that triggered this change in Charlie. Has she grown up and taken charge of her life once and for all?'._

Shaking her head on her way to Leah's house to visit Charlie and Joey, she thought to herself _'it doesn't matter, Charlie's happier now than she has been in months. Joey is a Godsend. She has made all this possible.'_

As she knocked on the door upon arriving at Leah's, a chorus of 'come in' greeted her.

As she opened the door, Charlie lept up and hugged her, "Rubz, hi, good to see you".

"Hi Charlie, Hi Joey" she waved to Joey as she returned Charlie's hug.

"Hi Rubz", Joey smiled as she watched Charlie and Ruby.

"' I thought I'd pop in and see you, i needed a break from the books, is that cool to hang out here?" Ruby asked Joey

"Of course Ruby, were not doing much has to see Alf this arvo but the morning is free, maybe when we drop Joey off we could go out to Yabbie creek, do some shopping?"

"oh yeah!!' Ruby replied with excitement.

A smile appeared on Charlies face, as she thought of her intended purchase that afternoon. Little did Ruby know of her Mothers plans. Joey to this point was quiet but seeing Ruby's face light up she said " I hope you two aren't going to be shopping til you drop, I have made dinner plans for this evening. Shopping will not be the highlight of your day after eat my exquisite meal."

"Sorry Joey,Annie and I are doing a study session together tonight, Leahs already promised dinner at the diner."

"Ok Babe, it's you and me alone then" Joey replied disapointed that she was unable to convince Ruby to stay.

"That's ok, I'm sure the two of us can have some fun alone", chuckled Charlie as she wrapped her arms around Joey, placing butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Come on Charlz, give it a rest, can't you wait til tonight when you have the whole house to yourself?' questioned Ruby as she covered her eyes.

"Sorry Rubz, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable", Joey claimed as she pulled out of Charlie's embrace, but not before she dove in for one last kiss.

The three girls spent the morning discussing home related things, and Joey's meeting with Alf. She was still nervous a litle, so they took a walk to calm her nerves. A long relaxing walk along the beach helped them to calm down a little, as each of them battled their own personal dilemas. Joey with her work and meeting with Alf, Ruby with the stress of her HSC exams, and Charlie battling it out with the impending thought of returning to work.

For a long time, the Police Force was Charlie's life. She wanted to succeed, and climb the ladder to the top. When Joey left, work was her solitude, a means to escape her personal problems. Now as she walked along the beach with Joey and Ruby by her side, she was no longer sure of her desire to return to policework.

For as long as she could remember being in the Police Force was all she wanted but now, with Joey's return, questions had risen in Charlie's mind if she could even return to work. She wanted her relationship with Joey to flourish, and work especially the varying shifts of day to night and back again would just put too much pressure on them. Even though it wasn't a direct reason for Joey leaving Summer Bay the first time, it did mess things up. Charlie realised now that the decision to go public with Joey the frst time was restrained by the pressures of work, not just family and friends perception of the relationship. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

As they walked down the beach, Charlie made a concious decision there and then, Joey was her life now. Protecting her from harm was the most important thing. Work no longer seemed so important. The career drive and motivation that had pushed Charlie for so long were now gone. In their place, Charlie could see a future with Joey with the white picket fence and their own house, and Joey being skipper of her own boat, setting sail with Charlie whenever they pleased. Suddenly, Charlie couln't wait for dinner tonight....

Her thoughts began to wonder..

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. Have faith in Charlie, I hope this chapter explains her thoughts. Please R&R.

* * *

Nighttime fell and under the starry sky, Charlie looked around her. Everything was perfect....

Shopping with Ruby had been great fun for the afternoon. Between catching up over a coffee, and shopping till they literally dropped,.

Charlie had organised a special night for Joey. she wanted to be able to discuss their future, and her own.

That morning she had reached a decision herself concerning work but she wanted to see how Joey felt about it.

One of her learning curves was to discuss her decisions no matter how hard they may be, and how much that decision affects the other person.

Ruby and Charlie had picked up Joey earlier that afternoon from Yabbie Creek.

Both girls were eager to find out how the meeting with Alf had gone but Joey told them she wasn't saying another word until dinner about it.

Charlie was worried, why was Joey not devulging any information. Did the meeting go that badly?

I'm going to head for a shower, maybe even a long soak in a nice bubble bath', Joey sighed as they arrived home.

"I'm heading back to Irenes Charlz, thanks for a great day!", Ruby exclaimed as she gave her Mother a big hug.

"Ok Rubz, text me when you get home, let me know you're ok", hugging her daughter back.

"Joey will be ok, I'm sure she'll have her own surprise in store for you, you'll see", Ruby giggled.

"Hey hey hey, cheeky!! I'll see you tomorrow?", Charlie laughed, realising her daughter was well and truly growing up.

"Yeah," Ruby replied, as she headed down the road to Irene's house.

Charlie slowly went inside. She was still a little confused about Joey's solemn attitude in the car. Joey was withdrawn and not her jovial self. Maybe dinner would fix that? Charlie thought to herself.

Taking a look around, the dinner setting was perfect. Dinner had been delivered and was ready to go so Charlie headed to the bathroom, hoping to give Joey a chance to talk if she needed to.

"Joey, can i come in?" Charlie asked, as she knocked on the door.

"Come in Babe"

As Charlie opened the door, she smiled as she saw Joey resting in the bath, surrounded by bubbles.

"Hi, i was wondering what was taking you so long."

'sorry Joey, Ruby left and I did a bit of a clean up. I wasn't sure if i should come in straight away, you were so quiet on the way home, I thought maybe you would want some space, time to yourself." Charlie replied with a questioning look.

"Charlie, i'm ok, just jump in with me please"

Charlie looked at her girlfriend, surrounded by bubbles and just couldn't resist it, squeeling with delight she jumped in.

"So come on, talk to me, what happened this afternoon?" Charlie asked gently, taking Joey's hands and wrapping them around her body. Joey nuzzled her nose against Charlie's neck, breathing in, she wanted to savour this moment, remembering Charlie's scent and the softness of her skin up against her own.

"I got the job, I start next week" sighed Joey.

Charlie turned around to face Joey, "oh my god, that's fantastic Jo, so why the long face, I thought you would be excited".

'I am happy Charlie, I'm happy I got the job, I just...." stammering over her thoughts, "everything is going to change, i mean, now we get up and go to bed whenever, we fill our days however we want, I'm scared this is all going to change. I've got back to find you in my arms again, I don't want to lose you when life gets too hectic."

Charlie pulled Joey in, giving her a hug and holding her close, looking deep into her eyes, "Joey, I want you to remember what I tell you right now ok, I love you, I want you in my life for the rest of our lives. I want you to believe me when I say my life without you would be nothing. It was nothing before you came back and it will be nothing to me if you leave and for the record, if you ever tell me you're leaving again, I will not give you up with out a fight."

Wiping away Joey's tears she continued, "Work will be something you and I can work though together. Are you working at Noahs or the Bait Shop?"

"i'll be running tours on the Blaxland and helping out at the Bait Shop" Joey sniffled.

"Why that's perfect, I can come out on the Blaxland with you and I can still visit you when you're at the Bait Shop. "

"You'll come out with me? What about when you start work?" Joey quizzed.

"Joey Collins... I love you, I will travel to the end of the earth to be with you. Not even work could stop me. I think we could continue this conversation over dinner though, this waters freezing."

"Ok" Joey sighed as she took Charlie's hand to lift her out of the bath, As she climbed out Charlie embraced her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, whispering in her ears "Come on, lets have dinner".

Joey took an extra couple of minutes to get dressed, slipping on a negligee Charlie bought her, she headed to the kitchen. As she walked in, she was stunned by her surroundings. Charlie beckoned her to sit down, serving dinner that she had ordered, the candles were lit and rose petals gently placed over the entire table.

"Charlie, this is beautiful" she gasped.

"Joey I wanted to do something for you, for us, as my way of showing you how much I love you, how much I appreciate this second chance. I do need to talk to you about work though...." pausing Charlie searched Joey's eyes which returned love and devotion with a hint of curiosity. "I have put a lot of thought into returning to work, quitting the Force has entered my mind but I still love the work.'

" you quitting? Not on my watch Charlie Buckton. Have you any idea how much of a turn on that uniform is? Oh God you are so not quitting. I wont let you!!!" Joey cried out raising her voice.

Charlie reached for Joey's hand, holding it tight, "Honey the thought did cross my mind, but I'm not going to. I'm going to return to work, but I'm going to put in a request for day shifts only from now on and I'm going to do light duties in the beginning, and I want to put in a request to take on less work, maybe have someone step into my role until I get a bit more confident in my return. What do you think?"

Joey pondered Charlie's thoughts for a moment before replying, "Charlie, I think it's good, I mean if your request gets approved. I honestly think we can work through this together, if we're both on day shifts it will make it so much easier. We can spend the nights together at least."

"I'm not going back to work for a few weeks yet, so we can settle you in first, get into a routine. Although, I think I'll be buying takeaway most nights, knowing my disastrous cooking skills." Charlie laughed.

"Oh Hon, I'll cook for you and Ruby, and Leah with VJ. We'll work something out. I'll look after you, food and all." Joey replied, pulling Charlie in for a deep embrace."Thankyou for dinner. It was beautiful."

As Charlie descended to the bedroom, Joey put the last of the dishes away from the clean up. Her thoughts quietly mulling over what Charlie had said. She was confident everything would work out. Little did she know what was round the corner.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint. I want to capture the relationship being built and **

**the love C&J share to ignite as time goes on. In reply to Charlie contemplating leaving the force, she's just too**

**hot in that uniform so read on and let me know what you think. Please R&R**

* * *

Joey headed back to the bedroom, reflecting on her night with charlie.

A pre dinner soak was just the perfect de stresser, and dinner with rose petals, candle light and all, just perfect!

Could the night get any better?

Joey slowly pushed the bedroom door open, "Charlie", she asked, wondering where she had got to.

"I'm here", replied Charlie, as Joey focussed in on the direction of Charlie's voice, she was overwhelmed at the sight before her.

Rose petals lay along the floor like a foot path, the bed was laid with petals, red and white laying across it, softly dimmed lights with a couple of candles shone to create what Joey could call 'mesmerising'.

"Charlie!!! This is..." Joey couldn't complete the sentence as tears came to her eyes.

"Hey, come here, I never intented to make you cry", exclaimed Charlie as she pulled Joey in for a hug.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before, it's just so perfect, I don't deserve this." Joey replied between sobs.

Charlie grabbed Joey's hand gently and pulled her towards the bed, gesturing to sit down.

"Joey, I wanted tonight to be perfect in every way, in its own way we're celebrating your getting the job at the Bait Shop, but I wanted to do this even this morning before we knew about the job offer."

Charlie reached in under a pillow on the bed, pulling out a box wrapped with a gold ribbon. "I couldn't resist when I saw this at the shops today, I wanted to give it to you at dinner but with all the talk about work, we got a litle sidetracked."

Joey looked at Charlie, before opening the box, questioning to what occasion it was owing a gift. "Charlie... I haven't got you a gift..."

"Joey, I don't want you to think just cos i got you a gift, that you have to get me something in return. This gift is to express how I feel about you, you're my friend, my soul mate, my confidante, I want you to be in my life from here onwards, for us to build on the foundation of love and friendship, to have our love story evolve..."

With a kiss and a passionate embrace, she whispered 'come on, open it".

As she opened the box, Joey marvelled at its contents, a huge smile beaming across her face "Charlie, the necklace is beautiful"

Charlie beamed with pride, "It's the 9 rings of friendship, I thought it was perfect for you but wait there' s something more" as she pulled out Joey's hand to intertwine with hers.

"Joey you know how we talked about a commitment ceremony earlier?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I scrambled my head as to how to show you my commitment to this relationship. I struggled to find anything that was worthy of expressing my love for you, I mean chocolates and flowers, they don't last for ever do they?"

"No...." Joey replied, getting a little confused.

Charlie pulled out another box from beneath the other pillow as she continued explaining "Honey, you've been back in Summer Bay for only a short period of time, but you have literally rocked my world. You have been at the fore front of my thoughts since before you left, and now you're back, you've given me and us another chance, I can't explain how happy you have made me. I wanted to give you this as a symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Charlie slowly opened the box to reveal a gold ring with diamonds encrusted across it like stars.

"Oh Charlie, oh my... I don't know what to say... I'm speechless" Joey was in shock, as she raised her eyes to look up into Charlie's, tears began to form.

"Oh Joey, you have cried too much today" expressed Charlie as she wiped the tears away, and stroked Joey's cheek.

"these are happy tears, happy tears!!"

Charlie slipped the ring onto Joey's finger, kissing it and each finger thereafter. 'i love you Joey Collins, and if something should ever happen , please just remember this day and my promise to you, to look after you each day, to love you and hold you, and protect you from harm."

"Charlie, I love you so much, I just want to make love to you so much!!" Joey gasped as she leant in to kiss Charlie. Both girls continued to press up against each other, moaning in sync as their fingers trailed each others bodies, Charlie made her descent down Joey's body, kissing each section of it passionately.

In return Joey copied each of Charlie's moves until both girls tongues had reached their sweet spots.

Their tongues had descended down each others thighs and towards the sweet spots and back up to each others lips. As they continued to kiss each other passionately, their fingers descended, moving in and out, faster and faster. At last, together, they achieved their climax.

As they lay together, holding each other, in unison, they whispered "I love you".

Joey reached out to find Charlie's arms. She kissed them as she wrapped them round her body, reflecting on a perfect night , as they both fell asleep in a sensual embrace.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Several weeks later, Joey had returned to work. Most weeks it was a mix of Noah's and the Bait Shop. Despite the hurdles, she and Charlie had made as much of an attempt as they possibly could to catch up while Joey was out working.

Catching up for a chat and juice at Noah's or a surprise lunch being delivered to the Bait Shop was Charlie's way of expressing her love for Joey. Ultimately, she just wanted to make Joey happy.

Charlie's return to work was immenent. Her request for day shifts had been approved and initially she was allocated light duties, so administration work mainly in the office. Watson was happy that Charlie was finally returning to work, and she understood the turbulances. She didn't want to see Charlie return to her previous state of overworking, and running like a machine. Since Joey's return to Summer Bay, Watson had noticed the differences in her collegue and ultimately, those changes had produced a more confident, outgoing, happy Charlie. A return to who she once was, before Joey left.

...

Charlie headed into Yabbie Creek Station this morning, dropping off Joey at the Bait Shop on her way. Her thoughts were consumed mainly with Joey, how well everything was going. How happy they both were and how much their relationship had evolved. Little did she know that their happiness was about to face its biggest test.

As she walked in the door, a familiar face greeted her.

"Good morning Leading Senior Constable. Glad to see you're coming back to work."

"Angelo, what are you doing here?' Charlie asked, confused and angry that noone had told her of his return.

"I just got back. I wasn' t too keen on staying in the City. Thought I'd come back here."

"I don't care Angelo. Go back to the City, no one wants you here!!" Charlie said gritting her teeth. Anger was consuming every fibre of her being. She felt like she was about to explode. Turning around, she walked straight out the door, not looking back as Angelo called after her.

Charlie didn't know what to do. Anxiety set in. She headed back to the car, thoughts rushing through her head. 'What on earth is he doing here? If he's here and stays permanently, he's going to be my boss, again! We just went through all this before he left. Before we broke up. Aarggh!! This cant be happening!!'

Putting her head in her hands, Charlie felt like she was losing control, when she heard a tap on the window. Fearing it was Angelo back to gloat, she ignored the tapping. As it persisted she looked up to see Watson. Sliding down the window, she asked "Charlie, is everything ok?"

"I can't go back in there Watson. Not if he's there. I can't work with him everyday. He's the reason I lost everything I cared about. He's the reason I became the machine that never stopped. I can't do it."

"Charlie, i've called Joey. She said she'll come round as soon as she can. I didn't want you going through this alone. I mean I can stay and talk to you, but Joey's your girlfriend. I think you should let her in, let her know whats happened."

Charlie looked up again at Watson, seeing concern in her colleagues eyes, she whispered "thanks."

After some convincing, Watson got Charlie to agree to a coffee while they waited for Joey to arrive. Just as they were about to set off, Joey arrived. Seeing Joey embracing Charlie in a deep hug, Watson slowly slipped away, indicating to Joey she was heading back to work.

From a distance, seeing Watson about to leave Charlie, Angelo thought it was a good time to talk to Charlie once more. That was until he saw Joey dive into a deep embrace followed by a kiss. His fists clenched, his jaws locked. 'Who was this woman? Is it Joey? The ex? The one Charlie left me for?' he thought to himself.

Watson noticed Angelo standing in a secluded spot. Looking back into his line of sight, she said protectively "Don't you even go there Angelo. You ruined Charlie's life once. I won't have you destroy it a second time!!"

"What on earth are you talking about Watson? I never did anything to Charlie. She bought everything on herself. She couldn't handle our relationship or my promotion. I left to give her space. I come back and she's still messed up. She's still got the panic attacks. And who's the woman? Her ex?"

"Get over yourself Angelo'" Watson replied "Charlie hasn't officially come back to work yet and she's got to put up with your crap already. You're not the perfect one. You complicated her life. Your return to Summer Bay has just made her life that much more complicated. Oh and if you think i'm going to give you the insights on who's dating who you're dead wrong." Watson chuckled she headed back into the office.

She believed in Charlie and Joey. She knew that for everything they had faced recently, since Joey's return, Angelo maybe the toughest obstacle but she believed they could get through this.

If anyone could get Angelo out of Summer Bay again, it would be Charlie.

...

"Charlie, honey, lets walk, we'll go get a drink, come on" Joey coaxed gently, leading Charlie up the road, away from the police station.

They walked in silence for most of the trip, detouring for some drinks and food, they settled down in a quiet spot down by the beach, away from prying eyes.

"Joey you need to get back to work, Alf needs you. You can't come running to my rescue every time something gets me upset." Charlie finally spoke up.

"Hey, Alf's cool. He knows whats going on with us and i'm using my luch break so it's taken care of. No need to worry your pretty head about it" Joey replied, tucking charlie's hair behind her ear. "I want you to tell me what's going on, what happened earlier? Let me in please?"

"Joey, it's all a mess, everything was set in my head, you know... i was ready, in my head i was sure it was the right time, now.... i dunno.... the first face I see is Angelo's and the past images of working with him, breaking up with him, the memories they all just flooded back. I can't go back to work. I'm not ready. I can't face him. If he's here permanently I may as well quit or move to another station. I'll be damned if I have to work under him again. No way!!'

Joey looked at Charlie, not since her first day back when she saw Charlie on the beach, had she seen her girlfriend so broken, so unconvinced, so un-Charlie. All that work they had done together to build their relationship and each other so they could rely on each other and help one another. All that work looked like it was dissapearing down the drain in one split moment of time.

Taking Charlie's hand in hers, Joey pondered her reply. She was afraid that any wrong words now would undo the counselling Charlie had received, and ultimately the foundations of their relationship would need to rebuilt. Joey believed in her relationship. She just wasn't sure if Charlie could cope with external factors that will in time target their relationship. Like Angelo. Joey didn't know the guy but was aware of his history with Charlie and the events that led to their breakup. But why had he returned? Was he back for Charlie? Charlie was the one that broke it off. She told Joey that when she broke it off with Angelo it was crystal clear that it was for good.

"Charlie honey...' Joey began, stammering, unsure of her words, "If you're not ready then... maybe you should talk to Watson, take extra time, do some more counselling sessions, see where you're at in a couple of weeks. It won't help with Angelo,but at least you'll be in the right frame of mind when you do return. If he's still here then you at least know you can cope with him being there."

Charlie was unable to think, she had absorbed Joey's words but images were flashing through her head. She started to panic again, her breathing becoming faster. Joey realised this and tried to calm her down with some breathing techniques that the counseller had shown them. She thought to herself 'at least i went to that session, otherwise I just wouldn't know how to help right now.'

Several minutes went past, and then another 10, followed by another 20. Charlie had calmed down but her facial expressions suggested otherwise.

"Talk to me Babe, Let me in" Joey coaxed, stroking Charlie's back.

"I've been thinking.... i mean... what if i quit or asked to be moved to another station. That wouldn't be so bad would it. I mean i'd get away from here. Away from him" Charlie replied.

"Honey, you are so not quitting. I've told you a thousand times before. You're too damn hot in that uniform. Besides, I think at a time like this, you need friends like Watson around you. She knows what's been going on. She was there when Angelo was with you and now, she's seen us get back together and the struggles you have endured since my return with the counselling and all. You need your friends around you. You need to stay in Summer Bay. If only until you're confident of returning to full duties."

Charlie knew Joey was right. Friends and moral support were most important now. She had been through too much these last few months to see it all dissapear in a blink of an eye. She kept thinking what to do. Then, one definite solution became the only answer.

'Joey, walk me back to the station, i'm going to talk to Watson. She's my only hope of a resolution."

"Ok, but shed some light on it for me. What exactly are you thinking?' Joey replied, once again confused.

"She's the only one that understands me, she's seen everything that I have been through in the last 18 months. She saw you come into my life, and leave it. She saw what happened with Angelo and then she has seen you return and how my life has been enriched because of it. She's the only one that can help me get Angelo out once and for all."

"OK Babe, let's move before you change your mind and hit another obstacle of thougt. I'm glad you're not quitting. I'd miss you in that uniform too much." joey laughed as she kissed Charlie.

They headed back to the station where Joey left to return to work, giving Charlie a hug and a kiss; as she left saying "What ever happens, I love You Charlie Buckton. You have my heart for life andI'll be waiting for you to return this afternoon, whatever the outcome."

Charlie's eyes started to go red with tears welling up "Oh Joey, now you're going to make me cry..." she laughed, wiping the away the first loose tear "i love you too and this afternoon, we will celebrate something- be it a delay to my return to work, or the disposal of one Angelo Rosetta."

Joey laughed as she reached in for one more kiss and then she was gone

Charlie watched as Joey returned to work, pondering her words to Watson, she watched Joey walk back to work until she was out of sight. With a sigh, she opened the door to the station and headed toWatson's office.

The office was clear, the station empty. Charlie sat down in Watson's office, glad to have some time to herself to gather her thoughts. Her counsellers words ringing in her ears 'If you're mad,don't fire, count to 6. take a deep breath and then talk. Those 6 seconds or so make a difference, they calm you down.'

Some 10 to 15 minutes had passed and Watson had finally returned. "Charlie, what are you doing here?"she asked, closing the door and drawing the blinds, ensuring privacy for them both.

"I'm sorry Watson, I needed to make sure Angelo wasn't here. He made me jump right out of my skin before. I needed to come back while the coast was clear. I needed to talk to you."

'Ah, Angelo... he won't be back in, I rang the Boss this morning, after you left. Told him what happened and he made the necessary ammendments to the staffing here. Angelo has been permanently reassigned else where, another station. You should have heard bim on the phone pleading his case. How he knew the Bay, the people here. How he wanted this move to be permanent. It was sad just to listen to. Either way, he won't be back here in any capacity. He's gone for good.!

Charlie sat back in her chair, a smile returning to her face. Happiness filling her up once more.

"Thankyou so much Watson. I don't know what to say."

"How about you say you start in 2 weeks, and that you'll be rostered on 3 days a week, mainly doing clerical stuff and then we'll see how you go. What do you say?"

"Wow Watson i'm impressed. You sound so much like the Boss!!"

"That's because this was his request. He considers you too valuable to replace. Your experience is needed in this station. No matter how many days you're rostered on. Your experience is invaluable."

"Aww Watson, i'm about to give you the biggest hug of my life right now", Charlie expressed, pulling Watson in, true to her word.

With the official paperwork filled in, Leading Senior Contable Buckton made her way out of the Station, a smile so big, she couldn't hide it.

'Finally something to celebrate', she thought.

As she headed back to pick Joey up from work, she failed to notice another car following some distance back....

**TBC**

**Please R&R. All comments appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

The car drove behind Charlie's car, keeping its distance. Unaware of its presence, Charlie continued on her way to pick up Joey and headed home. As they were driving home, Joey suggested to stop by the wharf, as she needed to get something off the Blaxland.

Charlie dropped her off and headed into the shops to get some groceries for dinner. Heading down the road, the car stopped, Charlie's car dissapearing from its view after turnng into the supermarket carpark. The driver stepped out and headed towards the water.

"Oh Sorry, I didn't see you there" Joey replied as she bumped into someone walking down the pier.

"I want you to leave, get out of here" replied the voice assertively.

Looking up their eyes locked...

"What do you want Angelo?'

"So you know me then, pity i can only guess you're Joey, since Charlie's never formally introduced us", he replied with his jaws clenched.

"get out of my way Angelo" Joey replied confidently, hoping that Angelo would see reason and walk away.

"I'm the one for Charlie, you're just a phase for her, she'll come back to me and I have no intention of leaving Summer Bay until I convince her of that" he retaliated.

Joey was so angry, she just wanted to hit Angelo, push him out of the way, preferably into the water so she could just get away and find Charlie. Evidently Angelo was not going to give up nor was he going to step away from the fight.

"Angelo, let me be, don't make it any harder for yourself, Charlie has made her choice, I have made mine. We're together. Accept it. You had your chance. Let her live now." Joey was unsure what to do next so she just kept hoping Charlie would return via the pier and see them. Looking down the road there was no blue car heading towards her.

"i will never accept this. Charlie should be with me. She's meant to be the mother of my children. you can never have such a life with her. Your lives will never be enriched. I can do that for her" Angelo replied with anger in his eyes.

"get over yourself. Have you ever asked Charlie what she wants. If kids are even in her plan. She has Ruby. We have Ruby. We are content" Joey emphasised Ruby's name with a passion and smile, knowing how close the 3 of them had become since Joey's return.

"Kids, a family, it's what she's meant to do _with me_, it's what's supposed to be. i'm not giving up on her without a fight." Angelo exclaimed.

"You want a fight, you've got one", a third voice came up behind him.

Twisting around, Angelo came face to face with Charlie. Unknown to both angelo and Joey she saw Angelo approach Joey and she had grabbed a lift from Aden to an area where neither could see her, and so managed to surprise both of them and hear everything they were saying.

Stepping in front of Joey, she clasped their hands together protectively. "I don't want to be anywhere near you Angelo. I'm with Joey. She is my world. She is my life. I want nothing to do with you. And if you even so much as lay a finger on any of my friends, Joey or even Ruby, I will make your life a rotten hell," Charlie continued, anger bubbling within her.

"But Charlie... come on... you know this isn't right, what we had was real, we can get itvback. I want a family with you. Please see reason. You don't have love with Joey. It's just a convenient relationship." Angelo stammered.

Joey held onto charlie's hand tightly, afraid to let it go because she could feel Charlie getting increasingly tense at each of Angelo's words.

"Get out of here Angelo. You and I are over. We have been over for so long now. Honestly, you have nothing on Joey. She understands me. She is my rock of support in every single way. All you did was destroy my life, my confidence and my ability to see good in myself. I lost Ruby because of you. Don't ever think that I will forgive you because I wont. Now this conversation is finished. I never want to see you again. i never want you to talk to Joey or Ruby, and if you do, I won't be holding back my actions." harlie explained, her voice modulated with control and assertiveness.

"Fine Charlie, you get your wish. I'll get going but you can't keep me out of Summer Bay. I will be back. I will continue to fight for your love, for us" he replied.

"don't bother, I don't want you, i don't want us. Joey is all I want. My decision is final." Charlie reiterated, her blue eyes shrinking with anger.

Angelo realised he was going to get nowhere with both girls steaming with anger. He turned around and headed back to his car, taking one last look at Charlie who was still standing in front of Joey protectively, shaking his head in anger and dissapointment. As he drove way, he looked in his rear view mirror to see Charlie turning around to embrace Joey in a deep hug. In his memory, forever etched the vision of Charlie kissing Joey passionately while holding her in a loving embrace.

'Damn it... i've lost her forever' he thought, cursing the fact that Joey had ever returned.

....

"Joey I'm so sorry. You should never have had to deal with Angelo. He should never have attacked you like that" Charlie cried out "Did he hurt you?", her voice filled with concern for her lover.

"its ok Charlie, it's not like he physically attacked me, what's a few harsh words? They won't break me. Besides I know we''re stronger than that. I believe in the Love that binds us. I'm not about to let one of your crazy exes destroy what we have created."

"Joey, you are so hot right now, God... what did I ever to do deserve You?" Charlie questioned, a look overcoming her face with a roaming eye sweeping Joey's body top to bottom.

"Well... we do have the Blaxland keys... i think we could forget the quick drive home and do something naughty on the water," Joey winked.

"Oh yeah, Babe, let's do it." Charlie insisted as she pulled Joey back in the direction of the Blaxland.

...

Aden chuckled to himself thinking 'They'll be right. Rosetta's gone. They're safe'. Giving the girls their privacy, he drove away as he saw them get on the boat and head off down the river.

....

**TBC Thankyou for the recent reviews. Please R&R this chapter. Let me know what you think. **

**I seriously didn't want Angelo back for long. Will he respect Charlie's wishes & stay away?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ruby, hey it's me. Listen about dinner tonight, can you come down to the Blaxland? Joey and I have had a eventful day. Thought it would be nice if we could catch up out on the water, chill out. You can bring a friend with you if you like."

Ruby listened to Charlie, curious herself as to exactly what had gone on that day. It was not unusual for Charlie to take time out with joey but to invite Ruby in times like that was rare. Ruby, admitedly was confused. What was going on? Were they ok?

...

"It's all setled. Ruby's coming for dinner. She might bring Xavier. Won't know for sure for another couple of hours. We have enough food don't we hon?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, you bought enough to feed a small army. How you managed to pick it all up and still rescue me from Angelo, I dont know, you must be Super Woman." Joey laughed.

"Yeah, I'd fly in a microsecond to get to you Jo, to protect you from harm. You know what if I had those super powers I would turn the clock back right now, go back to when we first met and you took me out on the Blaxland the first time for lunch... remember?"

'How can I forget Charlie. You left me high and dry that day, I was so confused. I loved You, i knew it that day, but I just couldn't figure you out. I was sure you loved me and you ran away" Joey reminisced, a pain in her heart going off as she remembered her first time in Summer Bay and the events that led to her leaving.

"Ohh baby, I never meant to hurt you, I was just an idiot, too many wrong choices, but I have you back in my arms. My heart fulfilled. I never want to hurt you again. Don't ever let me forget Jo. Don't ever let me forget how happy I am!! And if i should ever do something stupid, please ...' Charlie stumbled to find her words, taking Joey's hands in hers, looking into her eyes, she continued "please Jo, promise me you'll remind me of today and how happy we are, and tell me how stupid I am to let it slip through my fingers."

"Charlie, c'mon take a couple of deep breaths. I think all the stress today has melted your brain. You just need to relax, take a couple of breathers. let me take care of you now. You saved me from Angelo, now let me return the favour and look after you and Ruby tonight..." Joey pushed Charlie towards the deck of the boat, kissing her Love deeply and passionately. As she guided Charlie to sit down and relax, her hands couldn't help but caress Charlie's torso, up and down before settling playfully on Charlie's belly button. Looking into Charlie's eyes, she whispered "I want to make love to you Leading Senior Constable. I want you right now!!" she purred softly into Charlie's ear.

....

Ruby headed down to the Pier to meet Charlie and Joey without Xavier. They had got back together a short while after Geoff had left Summer bay to become a missionary. For the most part, she was happy with Xavier but tonight, she wanted to spend some time alone with her Mum and Joey. Perhaps they'll even tell her what happened today. She continued on, alone with her thoughts.

....

Charlie was wrapped around Joey's body, reflecting on the day's events. The last hour had provided the girls with some much needed alone time and extra curricular fun. She kept thinking to herself how lucky she was to have Joey back in her life. Life was definitely looking up! Joey had awoken from her slumber to a smile as Charlie kissed her shoulder and neck, totally unaware that she was awake. As Charlie began the descent down her body, kissing joey in all the erogenous zones, Joey was turned on... again.

Charlie reached the sweet spot, continuing to kiss between Joey's legs, she felt Joey beneath her, responding to each kiss. Both girls bodies quivering with excitement. Joey was enjoying herself. She never wanted this moment to end. As she felt Charlie's tongue continue in deeper, she achieved climax. An eruption of climax like she had never felt before.

....

"Oh my... Charlie, Joey... Oh I am so sorry" Ruby screamed as she climbed aboard the Blaxland, taking in the view of her Mother and girlfriend asleep on the deck. She closed her eyes and turned around, hoping that she could erase the vision.

Charlie and Joey woke up startled, looking up they saw Ruby;s back turned towards them. Frantically, they grabbed the robes placed nearby, quickly putting them on.

Charlie walked towards Ruby saying "we are so sorry Rubz, we lost track of the time. We are so sorry... what can I do to make it up to you?"

Ruby turned around, a cheeky smile on her face "Oh mum... you don't have to make up it up to me. I'm glad you guys are ok. I'm just happy Xavier wasn't with me. Would have given him an eyeful hey?"

All three girls laughed at the thought, and headed inside to have dinner.

"Jo, you and Mum, you didn't.. you know over dinner while you were cooking did you?' asked Ruby with an expression of pure fright.

"Course not. Dinner was cooked before we began" Joey laughed in reply.

Dinner was eaten on the setback of a beautiful sunset. Charlie looked around her at Ruby and Joey, and the happy scene that surrounded her. Gone were the troublesome conversations with Ruby. In their place a wholesome relationship, with intimate conversations, laughing, dining and the closer it got to Ruby sitting her HSC exams, she was sleeping over more at Leah's place on the weekends.

Charlie wanted to have her daughter home with her, but with the HSC round the corner, she didn't want to press the issue. She was just happy Ruby had come back.

After dinner they sat back on the deck and relaxed. Charlie and Joey were lying together while Ruby was listening to Joey's IPOD. Moored in the middle of the waters, they continued to talk about the events of the day including Angelos return.

Ruby was shocked but relieved that Angelo had decided to do the right thing and leave.

Was he likely to come back and stir up more trouble, she thought to herself.

As though charlie had read her thoughts, she came and sat down next to Ruby saying "Don't worry about Angelo Rubz, he's not worth it. Joey and I, we're strong. I'm not leting her out of my life just cos some guy wants a family with me and thinks I have made a big mistake. I'm not letting her go again darling."

Ruby gave her mum a big hug, reassuring her of her support and happiness that Joey came back and that they gave the relationship a second chance.

Joey observed Charlie and Ruby, reminiscing of how troubled the relationship was when she first came back and how much it had grown.

Smiling at Charlie and reaching in, all three girls joined up for a group hug, all of them thinking the same thing.

_'Wow, how much has this relationship evolved!!'_

**Thankyou for your recent reviews. I wanted this chapter to be out our three girls enjoying themselves. So let me know what you think**

**Please R&R. All feedback appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Charlie i feel like we''re being watched"

"what so you mean Jo?" charlie's cop instinct kicking in.

"That boat over there, it hasn't moved since last night and i can see the shadow of 's really freaking me out. I feel someones eyes boaring into this boat, watching us."

"Do you have binoculars here, Alf should carry some surely?"

"Sure hon, let me take a look."

Joey returned some 5 minutes later with a pair of binoculars. Charlie taking a look across the waters, anger rising. Her facial expression changing to a scowl, Joey realised something was wrong.

"Charlie, who is it?"

"I don't think you even have to ask Jo."

"What??? Angelo??"

"You got it. Hole in one. What does he want?' Charlie questioned, unsure as to the events that were about to unfold.

Ruby came back to the deck to overhear Angelos name. Curious to know more, she looked in the direction of the boat, which was making its way towards the Blaxland.

"Joey, what's Angelo doing coming towards us?" the young Buckton asked.

"Honestly rubz, i'm clueless" Joey replied, shaking her head.

Charlie scowlled down the line of sight, as Angelo parked his boat close to the Blaxland, climbing aboard without an invite.

Charlie stepped in front of Joey and Ruby, one hand holding Joey's. The trio formed a triangle. Facing Angelo she quizzed "What do you want Angelo?"

"Thanks for the invite" Angelo replied, with a fake smile "licence and rego details please", his eyes firmly settled on Joey.

She pulled out her boat licence and handed it to Angelo, without a seconds hesistation.

"Rego?" Angelo quizzed once more.

"Angelo, you know this is Alf's boat", Charlie started.

"Yeah, but you should have the paperwork irregardless" he snapped in reply.

"Come on Rosetta, the gigs up, you're not here to see about our licencing. Out with it!!" Charlie exclaimed in frustration. Tension growing, Joey reached for her hand again, hoping that she could calm her evidently angry lover down.

"Ah well spotted Charlie, you get me thrown out of Summer Bay, transferred to another station into a job i dont want. You didn't think that I would just leave would you?" he asked, moving in closer to Charlie until he was an inch away from her face.

"Angelo, you have no official business here, so i tell you now get off this boat!!" Charlie yelled.

"Nah, i'm not through with you yet" he replied angrily.

"Angelo, please I have to get home, I have exams on Monday" Ruby pleaded, hoping that a deterrence will allow Angelo a chance to see reason and leave the girls alone.

Angelo turned to face Ruby, still being protected by her Mother. He edged closer saying "Ruby, do you honestly think I care about your exams right now? You never suported my relationship with your Mother. You should have fought harder with her to see reason. You just let her break up with me and what, return to a relationship with a woman of all things!"

Ruby stepped out of Charlie's line of protection, annoyed at Angelo's accusations. "How dare you? When you two broke up, I was the one telling Charlie she had a good thing going with you. I could only say so much. She insisted it was over. She couldn't return to you. Do you honestly think that now that Joey has come back and I see how happy she makes Charlie, that I'm going to ask her to reneg on that happiness and seek you instead? A man she clearly despises? Get out of Summer Bay, you have nothing to keep you here. Leave while you have any decency left."

Charlie was proud of her daughter, the way she stood up for her relationship with Joey. The way she handled Angelo, poised, and firm. But would it be enough for him to leave? Taking Rubys hand, she gave it a squeeze, her way of saying thankyou. Ruby held onto it, amazed at her own reaction to Angelo.

The radio chimed in. The girls hearing Alf on the other end, instantly relaxing, knowing that they had to get the boat back.

"Alf; Sergent Rosetta here, got the Buckton girls and Joey Collins here. They have no rego papers here. Can't let them drive back to the Pier until we resolve this."

"Struth Mate, I have the paperwork. I never leave it on the boat. I want you to let the girls get back. I need Joey for a tour this arvo. The boat has to be cleaned and prepped for the tour. Can you come back to Noah's and check it out. Let the girls get back eh?"

"No Alf, Collins needs the paperwork here and now, can't let her go with out it."

Hearing Angelo's response Alf timed out for a minue, needing to serve some customers.

Joey noticed Angelo's back turned to her, so she flicked the microphone on, allowing the opportunity for Alf to hear everything that is said.

"Well, looks like we're not going anywhere." Angelo sighed

Charlie was getting frustrated, unable to contain herself any more.

"Come on Angelo, the only reason you're here is to create tension between me and Joey. Nothing you say or do will make me want to be with you. I'm happy with Joey. I know what I want and who I want in my life. You're just going to have to accept that and move on with your own!" She blasted in retaliation.

"I can make your life very difficult right now and you know it. I can arrest and charge Collins with not having the necessary paperwork for taking the boat out. She may have a licence, but as far as I'm concerned she's stolen this boat for a joyride."

"Rosetta!!!" a voice boomed over the microphone "You let those girls go right now, march yourself off that boat. I want Joey back within 20minutes or you'll be dealing with me. She took the boat out with my permission. She moored it overnight, and is still on it because I gave her permission. She was to return it last night but since my morning tour had to postpone until after lunch, i gave her the chance to sleep out on the water with Charlie and Joey. Now, don't infuriate me any more you big galah, and let me have my boat back. Within 20 minutes you hear me!!??!!!" Alf yelled down the radio, his voice echoing through the Blaxland.

"You heard the man, you have 20 minutes to get back to land. Take a minute longer and I'll be booking you myself" Angelo stated, with his jaw clenched.

"Rosetta!!!" Alf's voice boomed again.

"No worries Alf, I'm getting off now!!" he exclaimed.

Charlie was still steaming as she watched Angelo climb off the boat, and back onto his. She did think about pushing him off but with a 20 minute deadline to get the boat back to Alf, she decided against it.

In the meantime, Joey had turned to respond to Alf and thank him for rescuing them.

"No worries Darl, listen.... there's no tour this arvo. Keep the boat. Just have it back before lunch. I want to do some fishing after work so I thought I'll get Aden to do some work on it for me.'

"Alf, thankyou, Charlie and I will clean it up for you. You won't even know we were on it." Joey sighed with relief.

"just enjoy your morning Joey. See you when you come back in". With that Alf signed off and left the girls to recover from the whole Angelo debarcle.

Setting sail down the river, to make it look like they were headed home, Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, kissing Joeys shoulder and whispering into her ear "You look so hot right now!!"

"mmm Charlie... how you can be so calm after all that was said just now, I mean... didn't Angelo get under your skin?"

"Of course he did, but i'm not going to let him get in between the happiness that I feel. I'm not going to let anger rule me. That's what he wants, so we fight and give up. i'm not that insecure woman anymore Jo. I was when I was with him. I was afraid of commitment. I didn't want anything to do with him, no family, no moving in together or buying a house. With you, I want it all. I want the family, the house, the white picket fence. I want a happily ever after fairytale. If i can't have that, then I can't go on.'

Turning around to face her lover, Joey looked into Charlie's eyes, realising everything she had just said was true. She wasn't just saying it.

"I love you Charlie Buckton. I promise you we will take each day as it comes, and each year as it goes by and I will give you everything I can. My whole heart. The house. The picket fence. All of it." With that she sealed her promise with a kiss.

"mmm hmm, sorry guys" Ruby interrupted, wishing she didn't have to "I have to get back to dry land, exams and study await me, any chance we can get a move on?"

"Of course Rubz. No worries, just help us clean up and I'll have you back in 15 minutes" Joey replied with a smile.

The Blaxland was clean and returned to its previous state. Joey and Charlie wanted to reassure Alf, that despite the debarcles with Angelo, they could be trusted to return his boat in one piece. So they headed home, to Leahs.

Upon returning home, they had dropped Ruby to Irene's on the way, they told Leah what happened with Angelo, making her aware the guy meant trouble. All three of them deciding to beef up the security at Leah's, locking the place up even if there was someone home.

None of them knew how unpredictable Angelo could be so better to be safe than sorry.

Returning to their bedroom, both girls lay down together, eager to forget the morning's events.

"Charlie, you don't think Angelo's going to bother us any more do you?"

"Honestly Jo, I don't know. He's so hell bent on revenge. Just be careful when I'm not around ok? Make sure you tell someone where you're going and when you'll be back. I don't want to send out a search and rescue party to find you!" charlie replied, gently stroking Joey's body.

"Trust me, I think I'll lay low for a while, just at least until we know he's left" Joey concluded.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders, unsure as to what to do wanted to calm Joey down but even in her own mind, she was unsure of Angelo's next move. He was meant to leave Summer Bay. Why was he hanging around?

....

The next morning the girls headed out for a run. As they headed home, they detoured via the Diner to get a juice. Charlie ran in to pick them up as Joey waited outside, taking in the fabulous views surrounding her.

"So you're still here?" a voice gruffly asked.

"I see you are too Angelo."

"Collins, you know Charlie belongs with me, now get out of here. Make some excuse and leave."

"Hell No!! I left her once because of a stupid mistake she made. Then I came back to realise we were both were fighting to get each other out of our systems. When in fact we just wanted tobe together. Now we are.... Charlie isn't the same woman that broke up with you. She's not the same woman I broke up with. She's caring, confident, and focussed. She knows what she can give to the relationship with me. She knows what she wants from me and the relationship. She's not going to give up on us and neither am I." Joey reconfirmed, confident in her own stance.

"Collins, she's no good for you. She'll break your heart. She did it once. She'll do it again!" Angelo reiterated, realising Joey made a good point. He didn't know who Charlie was any more. Gone was the woman he left in Summer Bay many months ago. In her place, an unknown confident woman, who knew what she wanted. And this frightened Angelo the most. Despite all his efforts to try and convince Charlie to give him another shot, she wasn't budging.

Joey knew Angelo was trying to break her confidence in Charlie. He was trying to bring up old feelings in the hope she would get cold feet and run. But not this time. Joey stood her ground and face her nemesis.

"Angelo, if you really love Charlie, set her free. Let her explore love with me. If it doesn't work out you'll know about it. I believe strongly in this relationship. I gave up everything I love to do for a second chance at it. I could easily get on a trawler and take a long haul, never come back. I'd be breaking my own heart and Charlie's too. I love her and ruby too much to let them go. I think you know that better than anyone. For true love to thrive we have to make a sacrifice no matter how big or small. You leaving will give Charlie the freedom she desperately seeks. She is still going to counselling. She's having trouble returning to work. Do you honestly want to make life harder for her by sticking around, pulling at the emotional ties that are so fragile at the moment?"

Angelo stood there looking at Joey, realising her love for Charlie was greater than anything he could give right now. He wanted her back, but for all the wrong reasons. As he realised his mistakes, he looked back at Joey saying 'Look after her ok? Tell her I'm sorry. I never wanted to upset her or stop her going back to work. She's a great cop. Tell her to fix herself up cos Summer Bay needs her at the helm ok?"

With that Angelo turned and left, realising Summer Bay was not the place to be right now. One day, his return might be a more anticipated one. But he didn't want to hurt Charlie any more than he already had. He wanted her friendship. Nothing more. As he jumped in his car, he took one last look at the ocean views of Summer Bay and headed out, back to the City.

....

"Joey was that...??"

"Angelo, yeah. He wanted to say he was sorry for stuffing you around. He didn't want to cause you any more pain or delay your return to work." joey replied, taking her juice from Charlie.

"I wasn't expecting that... I was expecting a full fight of words and fists... geez... that man sure can surprise at the best of times" Charlie replied in shock.

"Well i say we go and enjoy our day off, while I still have you to myself" Joey purred.

Both girls were exhausted after their run, but happy as a new day had dawned before them. With that they headed down the beach to soak up the sun and some much needed alone time.

**Thankyou so much for the feedback. Hitting 30 reviews, wow!! What an accomplishment.**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy. I wanted to ensure Angelo had left for good. His realisation Charlie was happy with Joey, should hopefully keep him out of Summer Bay.**

**Please R&R. **


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry for the long delay in updating. Studying/working has really left me with little time to update. Please R&R your thoughts on this chapter. **

Joey woke up in a panic. Her body was covered in goose bumps. Images flashed before her eyes like a bad movie.

She froze for a second, blinking twice. Reaching for the lamp on her bedside table, Joey gasped with fright when she realized Charlie wasn't in bed. Her side was cold. Where was she? Joey thought.

Getting out of bed, Joey struggled to find her mobile phone, a simple text 'Missing you heaps, Will be home by 6:30. XXX Charlie'.

Joey then remembered... a phone call from work last night urgently needed Charlie to get to the station as they were under-staffed. Several people had called in sick.

'So why do i have this bad feeling?' Joey asked herself aloud.

Realizing there was no-one there to answer her, she headed to the kitchen to make herself a coffee to settle her nerves.

A few minutes later Joey had sat down in the kitchen to ponder her thoughts. Unable to shake this bad feeling she busied herself with making breakfast for Leah, VJ and Ruby upon finishing her coffee.

A phone-call to Joey's mobile made her jump in fright, distracting her from her increasingly anxious thoughts..

"Hello"

"Joey, it's Watson."

"Watson? What's wrong? Is Charlie ok?"

"Ummm....." the phone went silent..... "Watson????" Joey raised her voice, her hands trembling as she realised this bad feeling was about to eventuate.

"Umm... Joey... Charlie's at the hospital..." Watson stammered, unsure of how to break the news to Joey.

"What happened?, Is she ok?"

"I need you and Ruby down here like now, Charlie was shot like 20 minutes ago. She's in theatre."

"Oh My.... OK ... I'll get a lift in. Ring me if there's any change ok?" Joey implored.

"Joey... the hospital won't tell me anything so make sure you bring Ruby ok?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Got it"

As Joey hung up, she ran into Ruby's room, thankful that Ruby had taken some time out from her studies and stayed at Leah's last night.

"What's going on?"a sleepy Ruby asked.

"Ruby, honey, we have to get to the hospital right now, Charlie's been shot." joey replied. There was no easy way to tell anyone this kind of news and Joey's priority was to get to the hospital and quickly.

Jumping out of bed, Ruby threw her clothes on while Joey organised a lift from Leah. Together the three women ran out of the door, each hoping Charlie was ok.

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one but very fast. As they ran into the hospital, they were met by Rachel who had just come out of the theatre.

Ruby was visibly shaken so Joey fired the questions out.

"Rachel, how's Charlie? Can we see her?"

Rachel sat Ruby and Joey down, explaining Charlie was shot in the abdomen. She lost a lot of blood. But so far the trip to the theatre looked positive. The bleeding had stopped most importantly but she lost a lot of blood so a blood transfusion was done at the same time. Charlie was in recovery now, she would wake up within the next half hour or so from the anesthetic.

"Are there any side effects or expected recovery problems with where the bullet hit?"

"Charlie's going to be in a lot of pain but once the wound heals, and she takes a break from work for a short while, she should be alright. Time will tell though. Injuries like this can take some time to heal."

With that, the three women slowly entered Charlie's room. She was still asleep. Leah decided to get some coffee and give the girls some privacy. She headed out to call Alf to let him know what happened and that Joey wouldn't be coming to work.

Joey's thoughts kept flying at a million miles an hour, images of Charlie lying in the hospital bed hooked up to all the medical equipment etched in her mind for eternity.

_How could this happen? Who would do this? _she thought to herself... _Her very happiness at threat. Everything that she and Charlie had built to this point in their relationship threatened. Oh... Ruby... she's meant to be doing her exams now with her mother by her side.... Oh.... This is such a nightmare!!_

Joey pinched herself, hoping that this was well and truly just a bad dream...

**TBC**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

_Charlie was feeling very relaxed.... with a smile on her face..._

_thoughts of Joey consumed her mind. She remembered the first time they met, lunch on the boat, Joey's admission of having fallen in love with her on the boat, the first time Charlie kissed her soulmate in the hotel after Robbo was arrested. The declaration of love in the car and the fun filled night thereafter. Happy thoughts filled her every thought..._

_Suddenly a wave of sadness overcome Charlies body, reminders of Hugo and how she broke Joeys heart and her own, shattered by Joey leaving. The image of the boat sailing away forever etched in her memory._

_'Joey please!! Come back to me!! I love you' she cried, tears streaming down her face._

_'Don't leave me, 3 months are forever' Charlie continued to cry out, tears continuing to stream down her face._

Joey sat in the hospital room by Charlie's side, looking down at her arm, she realised this nightmare was indeed her reality. She had watched Charlie sleep, enjoying the smile that had until recently radiated her body. She had watched the smile turn into sadness and now as she listened to Charlie cry out she realised she had to do something. Charlie was waking up, but what was going going on in her head? Joey thought to herself.

'Charlie, honey, its Joey' she gently spoke, holding onto Charlie's hand with one of hers and cupping her face with the other.

'Charlie.... it's ok... i'm here...' she prompted.

Charlie wasn't showing any sign of coming out of her sleep thoughts. Her tears continued to run down her face. 'Joey please.... i love you!!' she cried.

Joey buzzed the hospital staff, afraid of what could happen if Charlie didn't wake up. As Rachel came in, Joey stepped aside, letting go of her lover's hand, regretting it immediately.

After a couple of minutes of checking Charlie's stats, Rachel confirmed she was waking up but it was unsual to wake up to such thoughts being so loudly spoken. In her experience, a patient would wake up and then speak some time after, she had never seen someone so engrossed in their thoughts while they slept.

All they could do was wait....

Joey returned to Charlie's side, holding her hands once more. Charlie was no longer crying, her face showed nothing of her thoughts. Joey decided to talk to her lover. At best to remind her she was still here.

'Charlie honey... i know you're deep in thought right now, i know you're remembering the times of how we met and the pain we endured before I left....'

she wasn't sure how to go on but love motivated her to continue...

'I wanted you to know honey, that I'm not going anywhere. I'm back where I belong, and that is by your side Darling. I want to know who hurt you like this. I want to remove your pain. I want to make you happy every day. I want to fill your thoughts with happiness every day and take away the sad memories. I want to make you happy just like your love for me has filled my soul with what I can describe as eternal bliss. Come back to me Honey. Fill my world, wake up my Darling so I can look into those beautiful blue eyes once more. Please Darling, do it for me!!'

Joey had sat by Charlies side all day and the evening had turned into night. Visitors had come and gone, but Charlie was still asleep. No change had eventuated in Charlie's condition.

Joey's eyes had grown heavy with sleep. Slowly she closed her eyes .....

.....

A hand had moved... trailing itself along Joey's hair and made its way down her back and under her top, waking her up out of her slumber. As she raised her head she looked up to see a pair of gorgeous blue eyes looking down at her. Joey was mesmorised.... frozen in a moment of time. She didn't want move, afraid that she was dreaming.

Then she spoke...

'So where have you been?'

**TBC**

**Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Would you like to see Charlie remember Joey and her coming back? Or would like some more hurdles as she has no memory of her since she left?**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

A hand had moved... trailing itself along Joey's hair and made its way down her back and under her top, waking her up out of her slumber. As she raised her head she looked up to see a pair of gorgeous blue eyes looking down at her. Joey was mesmorised.... frozen in a moment of time. She didn't want to move, afraid that she was dreaming.

Then she spoke...

'So where have you been?'

......

Joey stumbled for an answer, unsure as to whether Charlie had her memory back or if her question was a generic one.

She smiled back to Charlie and replied

'Honey I've been waiting for you, here in the hospital since they bought you in. I haven't left your side. Ruby's so worried about you. Do you remember what happened?'

Charlie glared at Joey, her eyes fueled with a combination of anger and sadness all at the same time. Through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw she hissed,

'You left me Joey Collins. You got on that boat without a single word of hope. All you said was that you would miss me. I've had to live with that each day, knowing that my soulmate, the woman who I was so passionately in love with had left. You didn't call. You didn't text. You didn't even offer me a return address to where I could write'... her voice continued to rise...

'and now you sit by my side, smiling, telling me you have been by my side since I was bought in. Now I'm supposed to be happy because you came back. You have some nerve Joey Collins. If I didn't know better I would kick your backside out of here and shut that door for good!!'

Joey slumped in her chair, her eyes unable to look into Charlies no more. Gathering her thoughts she whispered,

"Charlie, honey... I can't force you to remember but I promise you I've been back for some time. Ruby and I, we've waited for you to come back to us. We thought we had lost you for good."

Joey couldn't say anymore, tears had filled her eyes and one more word, she knew she would break down in front of Charlie and she just couldn't do that. She couldn't face any more of Charlie's rage. She slowly began to stand up, all life and happiness had withdrawn from her soul.

As she rose, she cupped Charlie's face, gently planting a kiss on Charlie's lips, tears began to stream down her face, unable to hold them back, she whispered once more

"I love You Charlie Buckton, more than words can describe right now. Believe me when I tell you I came back for you. We healed each others hearts and souls. I will never leave you but right now, I think it's best I do." As she moved away from her chair, she removed the diamond encrusted gold ring from her left finger. One last time she looked into those blue eyes, that were once a sea of love and happiness. In their place, nothing. She placed the ring into Charlie's hand and closed it, continuing with the tears streaming faster down her face,

"Remember us Charlie. Please remember what we had." With that she kissed her hand and walked towards the door; unable to control the tears that had now become a fountain of sadness.

Charlie meanwhile, was confused by the rings symbolism. She couldn't remember giving it to Joey yet there was something tugging at her heart. Several images flashed before her eyes.

"Joey. Come Back!!" She cried out. 'What have I done?' she thought to herself. Images continued to invade her mind.

**TBC**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. I hope this chapter hasn't dissapointed.**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Joey. Come Back!!" Charlie's voice cried out....

Unable to walk beyond the door to Charlie's room, Joey heard her cry out as she slumped to the floor in a heap. Crying without any self control, she held her head in her hands, wondering how on earth her happiness could have been shattered so quickly. 'What is to become of us now?' she thought to herself.

With tears streaming down her face, Joey had blocked all that was going on around her. She failed to even notice a set of arms embrace her until a voice spoke up...

"Joey, what's wrong? What's happened? Joey...."

Looking up, Joey's eyes met Ruby's. Between tears she attempted to explain,

"Charlie.... she woke up... she's not the woman we know Ruby. She doesn't remember me coming back. She only remembers me leaving. You should have seen her eyes Ruby. They were a sea of nothing, maybe just pain and hatred. Gone are the sea of happiness I woke up to each morning these last few months. Oh Ruby, what are we going to do?"

Ruby continued to hold Joey in her arms. She wanted to help but was unsure exactly how to.

"Joey, will you be okay on your own if I go and talk to Charlie? I don't want to leave you but Charlie needs to get her memory back. As soon as possible."

Joey had stopped crying just a little and managed to nod in response. As Ruby got up to see Charlie, she noticed Joey's hand. She gasped as she said "Joey, your ring. You've lost it!!"

"No Rubz, I gave it to Charlie. I couldn't stand to see the anger in her eyes. Until she remembers what we had, it's not my place to wear it" Joey replied with a sigh.

"Oh Joey" Ruby said in response, while giving Joey one last hug. "Wish me luck huh? Maybe I'll set off a stack of fireworks of memories." Ruby laughed as she headed for the door.

"Good luck" Joey whispered. _'We really need it now_' she thought to herself.

....

"Joey, come back" Charlie cried out once more in exasperation.

"Wow Mum, the whole hospital can hear you, pipe down will you?" Ruby exclaimed as she walked in.

"What?" Charlie stammered "What did you just say?"

"I told you to pipe down. The whole hospital can hear you!!"

"No.... before that"

"Mum, you're seriously making no sense. I'm getting Rachel."

Charlie's eyes had popped, almost out their sockets in shock.

"You called me Mum!"

"Well yeah, you are aren't you?" Ruby questioned.

"How.... how do you know?"

"Mum, you told me last year when Joey was away, before she came back."

"Joey came back?"

"Geez Mum, where are you? You know she came back. You've been together for months now. I sometimes wonder how she puts up with you. I mean you don't even remember her returning?"

"Rubz"... Charlie hesitated as she clutched her head with both hands. "Make them stop"

"Make what stop Mum?" Ruby asked, putting her hand on her Mothers leg.

"I have images. They won't stop. I don't know what's real anymore. Are they real? Are they my imagination?"

Reaching for Charlie's hands, removing them from her head, she held both with her own.

"Mum, you were shot. We don't know why and we don't know who did it. Joey and I, we've been beside ourselves with worry. You've been asleep for much longer than expected and Rachel tells me you've got short term memory loss. These images are probably your memories coming back. You will know when they have. You will know what they are and split them real from imagination."

"But Joey, she's gone. She left me with this", Charlie opened her hand to reveal the gold ring.

Ruby took it from her and placed it on Charlie's left hand. "You'll know what to do with this Mum. When you remember what happened and how you gave Joey this ring, everything will make sense." Ruby reassured Charlie with a hug.

"I'm scared Ruby. What if my memory doesn't come back. What if it only remembers the bad things?"

"Then we'll get the loser that turned our lives upside down" Ruby winked.

"Mum, I want you to know.... Joey... she didn't leave. She couldn't. She just doesn't know what to do. She thinks you hate her. Your last memory is of her getting onto that boat. But so much has happened since then. She loves you. She wants to be with you. Memories or no memories. She wants to be by your side. Don't shut her out please!!??!" Ruby implored.

Charlie suddenly fell silent as her thoughts swum with images of Joey. _'She's outside. She still loves me. Oh what have I done? I shunned the woman of my dreams. How do I get her back?'_

Almost as though reading her thoughts, Ruby asked,

"Mum, do you want me to get Joey?"

"Please Darling. I should never have said what I did. I broke her heart without reason. Try and convince her to come back. I promise I won't yell."

"Oh Mum, you and Joey can get on like an old married couple at the best of times. Trust me, she'll be here in a split second if she knew it was ok to come in." Giving Charlie a hug, she set out to find Joey, hoping she wasn't too late.

....

Joey had calmed down just a little. Realising in hind sight, the love she felt for Charlie was strengthened now by her determination to remind Charlie of what they had. She couldn't give up. She wouldn't give up. So she set out to do what anyone crazily in love would do.

Fight!!!

......

Ruby stepped out into the corridor. Joey was nowhere to be seen.

As she looked around she hoped Joey was not too far away. But what if she was too late?

Walking from one end of the corridor to the other, looking down the side lanes, she sighed in relief when she saw Joey walking towards her. Her arms filled with several items from the gift shop.

"Joey, you look adorable!!" she cried out in excitement.

"Rubz, they're not for me!! Joey exclaimed.

"I know, they're for that love torn Mama in there, who hates hurting you so much."

"She remembers?"

"No, but she's getting images flying through. Maybe something will prompt her to remember and everything else will come back at the same time", Ruby sighed.

"Wish me luck!!" Joey yelled out as she headed back to Charlie's room. An air of confidence which Ruby observed wasn't there just a mere half an hour ago. 'Love can make you do crazy things' she thought to herself with a chuckle and headed to the cafeteria to grab some drinks for everyone.

....

Joey walked through the door and stopped in hesitation. Charlie still looked beautiful, even when she was hooked up to all the medical equipment. But would she still let her come back in?

Charlie looked up as she heard the door open. A smile creaping up onto her face. she put out both arms reaching out to Joey, she said

"Joey I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You deserve more than that kind of treatment. I should be showering you with affection just for coming back."

"You remember?"

"Not really, but i keep seeing things. They don't make any sense but they're there."

Joey rushed over to Charlie, embracing her in a hug, she just didn't want to let go. For a moment she almost forgot the gifts she came bearing.

"Oh, yeah i forgot"... she stammered... "I couldn't leave. I heard you cry out for me to come back, but I lost my self control. I couldn't face you.... then I remembered something.... something I should never have let go of."

"What's that Jo"

"The power of Love. That feeling you get inside even when things are down. I picked myslef up and headed to the gift shop where I found these..."

Hidden in a bag, Joey pulled out her gifts one by one..

"Flowers, well because no hospital room should be without them...

Love heart candy .... I love you too much to eat them alone..." Joey laughed

" and something I wanted to give you for some time but was unable to find."

"What is it Jo?"

Joey pulled out the last gift, a beautiful fluffy teddy bear with a sailors outfit. She looked deep into Charlie's eyes. A sparkle had reappeared.

They both burst out laughing.

Charlie pulled Joey in, whispering in her ears, "You came back to me Jo. On the beach, you found me and gave me another chance."

"Charlie... honey... you remember?"

"That's all i got. Visions of me on the beach day after day wishing you came home. Then one day you did. You wrapped yourself around me for what seemed like eternity. That day I knew, this was my chance. You gave me a second chance."

"Oh Baby, I love You" Joey exclaimed as they both pulled each other in, planting passionate kisses on their lips.

"Jo. Please forgive me for what I said before. I couldn't toss you out. You backside is too beautiful to even consider such a thought. I' m so sorry."

"Think nothing of it Honey please. You've come out of surgery. You were shot. Some things will be a little messed up. We'll get throught this together. I promised you I would never leave your side, and I have no intention of breaking that promise."

With that she resealed her promise with a kiss.

....

Night had fallen and both girls had fallen asleep, arms wrapped around each other.

.....

Their loving embrace was broken when Joey woke up to hear Charlie whimpering

"No Hugo... No....

No Angelo... No ... Don't do this!!

No Robbo... Stay away from us!!"

**TBC**

**So who was it that shot Charlie. Any ideas. Any reasons?**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

Joey sat by Charlie's side on the bed, totally mesmorised by the vision in front of her.

Charlie was asleep, safely back at home. Her nightmares continued each night, almost the same time each night. Joey remained awake until she had eased Charlie's pain.

Every night Charlie whimpered the same words

"No Hugo... No....

No Angelo... No ... Don't do this!!

No Robbo... Stay away from us!!"

The police at Yabbie Creek were no closer to solving who had shot their colleague and Charlie's memory had not returned. No new leads had come in several weeks.

Joey was in awe of her love. Despite her memory not returning, Charlie had recalled Joey's return to her on the beach and nothing more. Both girls happy for now to create new memories.

A knock at the door was about to turn their world upside down

....

Ruby opened the door to see Watson and McGrath.

'Morning Ruby, can we come in?" Watson asked, a small smile creeping through at the teenager.

"Sure, come in. I'll just get Mum and Joey."

...

Several minutes later Joey entered the kitchen advising that Charlie was getting dressed and would arrive shortly. Making a coffee for everyone, Joey engaged in some simple conversation.

'Sorry Jo, McGrath and I are here with regards to the shooting. Neither of us are preparedfor simple conversation.' Watson replied bluntly. What they were about to say would possibly tear Charlie's happiness to shreds.

Joey sighed, her thoughts wondering if anything new was discovered.

Charlie arrived just as the coffee was made, entering the kitchen, she acknowledged her colleagues and before assisting Joey with the coffees, planted a gentle kiss on joey's cheek. Joey smiled, even in the toughest of times, Charlie had remained affectionate. 'fortunately no changes in that department' joey thought to herself.

'So Boss, Watson. Any news?" Charlie asked, hopeful that something new had been discovered.

McGrath looked at Watson, a silent look between them confirmed what they knew.

"Charlie'... he began "we found a gun and some belongings close to where you were shot, ballistics did the tests. The gun... we know the owner..."

"Well, who was it?" Charlie asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the truth.

"Um', he stammered "the clothes and idle belongings belonged to Robert Cruze, the gun belonged to Angelo Rosetta."

"What?... I don't understand" Charlie replied, feeling nauseous.

"We came round to tell you of the developments and that we arrested Angelo last night. He bought a one way ticket to the US, but we intercepted him at the airport. He admitted to being the one that shot you."

"Did he say why?" Joey quizzed, holding up Charlie, as she looked like she was about to faint.

Guiding her to sit down, the 2 girls continued to listen to McGrathhs reply.

"Jealousy mostly. He wanted to break you two apart. He admitted to enlisting Robbo's help. Apparently the plan was to attack Joey and get her out of the picture. Cut a deep enough wedge between you and then pursue Charlie, under her false belief that all was over. This was supposed to drive Charlie straight back into Angelo's arms. Seeing that you two were together all the time, and that Charlie never left your side Joey, they went with plan B.

Organise to get you out to a crime scene, and then hurt you with the intention to wipe your memory. Head injuries or shock would assist that. I guess that part came true as you don't have you memories back yet do you Charlie?"

"No" she gasped, staring ahead.

Images continued to invade her thoughts...

Ruby when she was a baby, then a toddler taking her first steps, and as a teenager with the most recent image of her sitting by Charlie's side in the hospital.

It was like a movie before her eyes, of her whole life.

...

Then Joey appeared.

The first time they met, the runs on the beach, the first boat trip together aboard the Blaxland and running away from Joey, the first time she kissed Joey in the motel after Robbo was arrested, Joey leaving Summer Bay after the Hugo incident, the image of sitting on the beach as Joey returned wrapping her arms around her, then giving the diamond ring to Joey declaring her undying love and commitment for her.

The images continued to swarm....

Suddenly Angelo appeared, memories consumed her as she recalled their relationship, breaking up over a commitment phobia, Angelo spying up a tree when Charlie was visiting her counseller Michael, then their never ending moments at work where he tried to reconcile.

Charlie started to shake visibly as the events leading up to her being shot came surging back.

Angelo had insisted on going with her to a call out. Upon arriving at a secluded picnic area, there was no sign of trouble. They had split up to cover more ground. Charlie had walked up past a playground area when she was attacked from behind....

....

The images continued to whirl.

There was Robbo breathing over her. His breath was making her want to throw up. He spoke, ' So I couldn't get Joey cos she always has you or Aden by her side, looks like you'll have to do.' He reached towards her top, intending to undo it when Angelo yelled out,

'Robbo, get off her'. A squabble erupted between them as Angelo pushed Robbo aside, "Charlie, you have to leave Joey, no good will come of it. Robbo and I, we'll continue to pursue both of you. We won't stop. Do you want harm to come to Joey?"

Charlie recalls looking up into Angelos eyes. They were full of hatred. 'Angelo', she hissed 'you stay away from Joey, that's an order for both of you. Now let me go, otherwise life will become extremrely complicated'.

'Sorry copper' Robbo replied, smacking his lips 'there's no negotiation available here' as he smacked her across the face with a blunt object.

Everything went black...

Charlie was shaking, Joey was looking on, trying to calm her down, then she had wrapped her armsaround her lover, whispering soothing words in her ear.

The graphic images had stopped, Charlie was frozen to her seat, unable to move.

"Charlie, honey, can you talk to us?"

"He, he, they, they..." Charlie stammered.

"Honey, it's ok, talk to me" Joey gently stroked Charlie's hand, encouraging her to take

her time.

Looking up at the trio who had listened intently to Charlie's recollections as to what happened

that day.

Tears started to fall down her face as she recalled the final details

"He... they...they both, i woke up, the whole world had gone black. They raped me"

As she saw the pain etched on Joey's face, the whole world went black once more....

**So i'm thinking of wrapping up this fic. Please R&R what you think of this chapter so far and if you have any personal preferences of the way it ends. **


	19. Chapter 19

**It's been so long since I updated this fic. I thought it's time to wrap it up and give the girls the finale they so rightly deserve. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Enjoy :)**

Joey was unsure what to do. Pain filled every part of her body. She wanted to be strong for Charlie but images of Robbo and what happened on the boat were engulfing her mind.

Watson gently put a hand on Joey's shoulder, bringing her back to reality. "Joey, Charlie's resting on the sofa. She's ok. These memories she's getting, write down what she says ok? I'll get a formal statement later, for now I want both of you to rest up. Angelo's locked up and Robbo was arrested moments ago. He was trying to leave Summer Bay so we caught him just in time. Look after Charlie ok?"

Joey nodded, unable to put 2 words together. Her thoughts were consumed by Robbo and Angelo and what they had done to Charlie. As she let Watson and McGrath out, she went to see Charlie. Slowly she sat down on the edge of the sofa, she gently kissed Charlie's forehead and picked up her hand, gently stroking it. There was no need for words.

Charlie opened her eyes, acknowledging Joey's presence, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Joey gently wiped the tears away, the strain of recent events etched on her face.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry….." she stammered.

Shaking her head, Charlie put her hand under Joey's chin allowing their eyes to meet. "Joey, I love you. For everything that has happened, you are my shining light. You're the reason I wake up in the morning. You are the reason for my smiles, for my strength and I promise you nothing will ever change that".

Joey was amazed at Charlie's strength, for everything that had happened, the memories were coming back more and more. Now Charlie knew the missing pieces and so she went on to surprise Joey one more time.

Pulling out the ring that Joey had previously taken off and left in her hand at the hospital she pulled it out declaring "Joey, I love you, I hope you can take this ring as a symbol of my love for you. The memories of past and present that we have shared. I want you to know that I remember everything from how you came to the Bay and I broke your heart to your return. You helped me rebuild my life with Ruby, for that I will love you always. I want to be with you, and share our lives together. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Joey was taken aback by surprise. She couldn't recall a time where Charlie was so open and so confident. Their relationship had evolved to a point where now she knew Charlie's memory had come back in every aspect.

The arrests of Robbo and Angelo would allow them to move on and build a new life. Joey's concern was always that of what would happen if Charlie was injured while on duty. Recent events proved that life was short and so she replied with a smile, "Charlie…. You have surprised me time and time again. Your confidence and reassurance has done nothing but amazed me over and over. Yes baby!"

They sealed it with a kiss. Long gone were the feelings of inadequacy and insecurity. Both girls knew life was a rollercoaster, but they could do it together with Ruby by their side. They had a second chance and what a great one it turned out to be!

The end.

**Please let me know what you think and most importantly, Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
